


Seduced In The Men's

by PurpleOrchid85



Series: The Blackmail Series [3]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stifler sets off Finch's buttplug and Finch is desperate for orgasm. He flees to the Men's and Stifler follows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced In The Men's

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of "The Blackmail Series", and is the sequel to "Blackmailed By Stifler" and the appearance of the buttplug appears...

Paul Finch sat in History class, attentively listening to Mrs Murphy’s somewhat boring tirade about the Battle of Gettysburg, and the American Civil War in general, while ignoring the grumbling complaints of Jim Levenstein next to him as well as the intense stare Steven Stifler, who was drilling into his head from directly behind him. He winced at the memory of being caught masturbating by Stifler and letting himself being blackmailed to perform sexual acts for Stifler and being recorded for more blackmail. Of all a sudden, he felt his butt plug vibrate. He lets out a moan, and then he glared at Steven Stifler, who gives him a shit-eating smirk and waves the remote for the butt plug at him. Finch, as understanding dawned on him, realised two things: firstly, the butt plug he was blackmailed to wear by Stifler was a vibrating one. Secondly, he’s in for an enduring afternoon, judging by the self-satisfied smirk upon Stifler’s face. Stifler teases Finch with the vibrating levels. Once, he let out a loud moan, which Mrs Murphy steely asks him if Finch was arguing with her. 

Finch panicked; and rapidly said, “No, I’m not arguing with you, Ma’am.”  
Mrs Murphy gives Finch a suspicious look, but goes back to teaching. Stifler switches the butt plug’s vibration to the highest level. Finch groans loudly again. Jim, who heard Finch, gave Finch a weird look, and shifts away from him almost inconspicuously.

Mrs Murphy said snappishly, “That is it, Mr. Finch! See me at end of class, you’re disrupting the class!” Finch is humiliated, his eyes drop to the desk, shoulders dropped.  
Ten enduring minutes later, with Finch clutching the desk and trying to hold in the moans of pleasure, the bell finally rings and while students loudly leave the room, Finch, trying to control himself goes to Mrs Murphy’s desk.   
Mrs Murphy said “Mr. Finch, you have detention for disrupting the class this afternoon.” and gives him the detention slip. Finch nods and takes it and escapes the room. Desperate for relief, He runs to the restroom, not knowing Stifler, who was casually leaning against the wall outside the classroom, has followed him there. Finch goes into the stall and pulls down his jeans and reached for his hard and throbbing cock, only to double over moaning again as the butt-plug activates again.

“Open up, Shitbreak.” Stifler demands. Finch moans, realising he is at the door, knocking loudly. Finch hesitantly thought of just staying there until Stifler gave up and left, but Stifler knew what he was thinking, presses the highest level of the butt plug again.  
Finch moans pleasurably again. Finch, who gives into the pleasure and just wants it to stop, scrambles for the door and let Stifler in.   
Stifler comes in, locks the door behind him and leans against it, smirking then he presses the highest level of the butt plug again. Finch is now on his knees, moaning, and mouth close to Stifler’s zipper. Finch lost and desperate through want of release, reaches up and scrambles at the zipper. He finally gets it undone and pleas for Stifler to fuck him.

Stifler smirks. Here was Paul Finch, on his knees and out of his mind with lust and want. Exactly how he wanted him. Finch gets up and turns and grabs hold of the top of the cistern, his butt bare except for the slightly bulbous butt plug. Stifler both presses various levels on the butt plug and twisting and manipulating the vibrating butt plug slightly. Finch lets out a loud moan and scrabbles at the cistern and yells “God, just fuck me already, Stifler!”

He’s ready, Stifler knows. He drops the remote into one of his pockets in his jeans, grabs the pocket-sized lube out from the other. He takes his time, lubing up his cock, while ignoring Finch’s anguished “Stifler!” and the waving butt. He reaches and pulls out the butt plug and drops it next to Finch’s abandoned jeans and grabs hold of Finch’s ass, Finch moaning as he did. He quickly tipped some more lube on his index and middle finger, and slowly stroking them around the edge of Finch's puckered hole. Finch moans softly, and then a deeper moan when Stifler puts the fingers inside. Stifler positioned his cock over Finch’s hole and gently pushes into him. Finch moaned and Stifler lets out a groan of delight. “God, Shitbreak, you’re so tight!” He paused to feel the tight cavern around his cock. Finch said desperately, “Get on with it, and fuck me already!”

Stifler ignores Finch; instead he ran his hands around Finch’s ass, admiring it. Finally, Stifler began to move. Gradually, Stifler began to speed up, he held tightly onto Finch's hips and began thrusting deeper and fast into his hole, he was now really fucking him and was loving every second of it. Stifler groans manfully. He grits out “Aren't you my little bitch?” and hearing Finch repeatedly in a frenzied tone “Oh fuck please, please fuck me harder, fuck me faster."

Stifler began penetrating him as fast and hard as he could, his cock was throbbing and was sliding nicely in and out of Finch's hole.  
Stifler shoots his load into Finch, exactly how he wanted it. He had gotten there first, taken Paul Finch’s virginity.  
“You’re mine, Finch. Nobody can have you.” Stifler whispered into Finch’s ear, while patting Finch’s butt. Then he gets dressed and leaves a shocked Finch with cum dripping out of his hole.


End file.
